


Der Weg in den Westen

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Fourth Age, Friendship, Gen, Loss, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Der Weg in den Westen ist der letzte Weg. Nun sind auch Legolas und Gimli ihn angetreten, und dieser Weg ist in vieler Weise ein Ende vieler anderer Wege.





	Der Weg in den Westen

Weit und endlos lag das Meer vor ihnen in seiner tiefen Stille und Ruhe. Sanft wiegte es das graue Schiff auf seinen Wellen, während es langsam gen Wesen fuhr, allzeit der untergehenden Sonne nach. Legolas stand am Bug des Schiffes und konnte dem Blick nicht von dem Land lassen, das sich vor ihnen in der Ferne auftat. Gimli war an seiner Seite, schweigend und auf seine Axt gestützt, die er auch jetzt noch nicht aus der Hand geben wollte, auch wenn er eigentlich in seinem Alter schon beinahe zu schwach war. Er würde es natürlich niemals zugeben, doch Legolas wusste es nur zu gut. Das Alter hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren auf schmerzliche Weise nur allzu gut kennen lernen müssen …

  „Wie fühlt es sich an?“, wollte Gimli mit einem Male wissen.

  Legolas hielt den Blick weiterhin auf das Land vor ihnen gerichtet. Tol Eressea und dahinter Valinor … Das Segensreich von Aman. „Als würde ich heimkehren“, sagte er leise. „Als würde ich heimkehren nach ungezählten Jahren der Heimatlosigkeit und des Umherirrens in fernen Ländern.“

  „Ich weiß …“, entgegnete Gimli. Und mochte er noch all die Jahre zuvor nicht verstanden haben, was Legolas in den Westen zog, so verstand er es doch hier im Angesicht des Reichs der Elben. Er verstand es wahrhaftig, wie es vielleicht nur ein Elb verstehen konnte. Es war ganz wie in den Geschichten erzählt wurde, die er bei den Elben gehört hatte. Als würde ein grauer Regenschleier beiseite gezogen, der alles bedeckt hatte, und die Welt schien um so vieles klarer und reiner. Wie in den Geschichten. Zugleich jedoch war er sich allzeit der großen Ehre gewiss, die ihm, einem Zwerg, von einem aus dem Volk der Sindar zuteil wurde, zumal wenn man bedachte, dass die Zwerge eins diesem Volk durch den Mord an Thingol übel zugespielt hatten.

  „Dir mag eine große Ehre zugekommen sein, Gimli Elbenfreund“, sagte Legolas, als habe er seine Gedanken erraten. „Doch auch du hast eine außergewöhnliche Tat geleistet, indem du dich mit mir befreundetest, eine Freundschaft über jede Grenze hinaus, und deine Vorurteile bei Galadriels Anblick vollkommen ablegtest. Und dann gingst du mit mir und entsagtest jeglicher Bande, die dich an Mittelerde band oder gar an dein Volk. Wahrlich, dich nennt man zu Recht Elbenfreund!“

  „Hör auf, Spitzohr, du machst mich ja ganz verlegen“, brummte Gimli in seinen beachtlichen Bart. Doch plötzlich verzog er das Gesicht und fasste sich an die Brust.

  Besorgt beugte sich Legolas zu ihm herab. „Was hast du?“

  „Es ist nichts“, beschwichtigte ihn Gimli. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, die machst du dir in letzter Zeit zu viel. Sieh doch lieber, was vor uns liegt!“

  „Gimli …“, ermahnte Legolas ihn sanft. Er wusste: Das Alter machte sich bei seinem Freund schon lange bemerkbar. Stur wie eh und je (und vielleicht sogar noch mehr als früher), war er doch bei weitem nicht mehr so vital.

  Doch der Zwerg tätschelte ihm nur beruhigend auf den Arm. Legolas war bei weitem nicht beruhigt.

  Sand knirschte unter dem Bug des Schiffes, als sie das weiße Ufer erreichten. Legolas half Gimli über einen Steg vom Schiff hinab, auch wenn es sich der Zwerg nur widerwillig gefallen ließ. Der Zwerg reckte sich, atmete tief durch und blickte sich um.

  „Willkommen im Segensreich von Aman“, sagte Legolas feierlich.

  „Es ist so … anders.“ Gimli war ehrlich sprachlos. „Hier ist alles so still, nur diese ferne, wunderschöne Musik, das Wellenrauschen, die rufenden Möwen. Beinahe würde ich sagen, es ist wie in Mittelerde, und dann auch wieder ganz und gar nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Dies hier ist das Reich der Elben, deines Volkes, und jeder, der dies nicht wüsste, würde es bei seinem Anblick doch sogleich erkennen. Es gehört einfach zu euch, gewisser Maßen ist es wie ihr.“ Er hielt inne und seufzte schwer. „Ich bin nur ein alter Zwerg, und das Alter macht sich vielleicht doch bemerkbar. Das Land hier ist unsterblich, ich kann es regelrecht spüren, unsterblich gemacht von jenen, denen es gehört. Ich bin froh, vor dem Ende dieses eine Mal den Hauch der Unsterblichkeit erleben zu dürfen. Hab dank, Legolas, für alles …“

  „Gimli, was meinst du damit?“, fragte Legolas besorgt und nun auch ein wenig beängstigt. Sein Freund machte auf ihn einen seltsamen Eindruck. Ob es an den vielen neuen Eindrücken lag? Er hoffte es … Bei ihm jedoch wurde die Freude über die Ankunft von der Sorge um Gimli überschattet.

  Plötzlich hellte sich die Miene des Zwergen auf. „Ach, sieh einer an“, meinte er.

  Legolas sah in die Richtung, in die auch sein Freund blickte. Dort stand Galadriel auf einer Anhöhe und kam nun zu ihnen herab. Noch immer war sie von derselben alterslosen Schönheit, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, so schön, so würdevoll und umgeben von einer tiefen Macht. Noch immer blickten ihre Augen wie unergründliche Brunnen scharf einher, als würde sie jeden geheimen Gedanken kennen.

  Legolas und Gimli verbeugten sich vor ihr, auch wenn es Gimli einige Mühe kostete.

  „Sei willkommen, Thranduils Sohn“, sagte Galadriel. „Und sei auch du willkommen, Gimli Glóinssohn, der du Elbenfreund genannt wirst. Schon lange habe ich deine Ankunft erwartet und mit Freuden sehe ich, dass du gekommen bist.“

  „Es ist mir eine Ehre, die Herrin der Caladhrim und ihre Schönheit noch einmal erblicken zu dürfen nach so vielen Jahren“, stammelte Gimli etwas verlegen. Legolas musste schmunzeln und auch Galadriel lachte auf.

  „Fürwahr!“, sprach sie. „Sage niemand, Zwerge seien ungehobelt und am allerwenigsten ist’s Gimli.“

  Besagter kramte etwas aus seiner Tasche und hielt es hoch. Es war das Geschenk, das ihm Galadriel einst in Lórien gemacht hatte: drei ihrer goldenen Haare. „Eingefasst in unvergänglichen Kristall, wie ich es einst sagte“, sagte er.

  „Ich weiß diese Geste wohl zu schätzen“, entgegnete Galadriel.

  Der Zwerg schwankte. Nein, das war eindeutig kein gewöhnlicher Schwächeanfall. Erschrocken hielt ihn Legolas bei den Schultern fest. „Schnell, eine Liege!“, rief er den seinen in seiner Sprache zu. Sogleich beeilten sich zwei Elben, die mit ihnen gekommen waren, das Gewünschte vom Schiff herbeizubringen. „Du wirst dich jetzt darauf setzten und dich ausruhen“, mahnte Legolas seinen Freund. „Ich werde dir etwas bringen, es wird dir gut tun.“

  Er vergewisserte sich, dass Gimli dem auch Folge leistete (erstaunlicher Weise ohne Protest), dann ging er zum Schiff. Kurz darauf kam er mit einem Krug und etwas Gebäck wieder. Gimli hatte sich auf der Liege ausgestreckt und schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Legolas kniete sich neben der Liege in den Sand und berührte ihn sachte an der Schulter. Er schlug die Augen auf.

  „Das Alter …“, meinte Gimli. „Aber irgendwie …fühle ich mich so seltsam.“

  Legolas fuhr erschrocken zurück. Nein! Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Moment kommen würde, doch hatte er diesen Gedanken stets verdrängt. Alles bloß nicht jetzt das! Er riss sich zusammen. „Hier, iss und trink“, sagte er und versuchte, sich seiner Stimme die Tränen, die in ihm aufsteigen, nicht anmerken zu lassen.

  Er half seinem Freund, sich aufzusetzen, dann reichte er ihm Speis und Trank.

  „Lembas und Miruvor“, stellte Gimli erstaunt fest.

  „Ja.“

  Gimli sah den Kummer in den Augen seines Freundes. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht noch nicht zuende“, sagte er, doch war es halbherzig gesagt.

  „Bitte, leugne es nicht auch vor dir. Das tut es wohl.“ Nun konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

  Schwer atmend sank Gimli in die Kissen zurück. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Sterben“, sagte er. „Ich habe ein gutes Leben geführt und bin dessen zufrieden, und wenn ich an die alten Zeiten zurückdenke, dann muss ich sagen, wir hatten doch viel Freude miteinander.“ Er ergriff Legolas’ Hand.

  Der Elb rang sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln durch. „Ich bewundere dich für deinen Mut, dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken“, sagte er. „Ein Mut, den ich niemals kennen werde. Und nun bedaure ich diesen Umstand. All meine Freunde sah ich sterben, doch ich blieb auf ewig derselbe, jung und schön. Doch nun muss ich auch von dir lassen, der schmerzlichste Abschied von allen.“

  Gimli tätschelte ihm die Hand. „Ich will dich nicht weinen sehen, nicht um mich alten Zwerg. Sieh es doch so: Wenn die alten Geschichten stimmen, dann gehe ich nicht allzu weit fort von dir. Habe keine Furcht vor dem, was kommen mag, denn du bist am Ziel deiner Reise angekommen, in Eressea. Und auch ich werde bald meines erreichen, auch wenn es ein anderes sein mag als deines. Doch bin ich froh, vor dem Ende noch einmal diese Gestade und Herrin Galadriels Schönheit erblicken zu dürfen, dank deiner. Einstmals sagtest du zu mir, alles würde ein Ende haben, und hier nun wird unsere Gemeinschaft ihr Ende finden. Doch hat nicht jedes Ende auch einen Anfang, einen Neubeginn? Führe ihn hier im Segensreich. Fürchte dich nicht …“

  Er schloss erschöpft die Augen, sein Atem ging schwerer und schwerer.

  Verzweiflung bemächtigte sich Legolas. Verzweiflung und Ohnmacht vor dem Schicksal, das jeden früher oder später ereilen würde, der nicht wie er war. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren, dich nicht missen müssen. Die Unsterblichkeit meines Volkes kann Segen und Fluch zugleich sein. Für mich ist sie nun ein Fluch. Schon Arwen Undómiel wusste dies und vor ihr so manch anderer auch. Doch bin ich nicht wie sie und kann nicht dem ewigen Leben entsagen. Ich kann allein darauf hoffen, hier doch meinen Seelenfrieden zu finden, zu vergessen was war. Doch vor dem Vergessen habe ich Furcht, denn zu sehr ist die Vergangenheit doch noch Teil meiner Selbst.“

  „Dann behalte mich in Erinnerung, wie ich einst war, all unsere Streitigkeiten, unsere freundschaftlichen Neckereien und unsere Abenteuer, die verzweifelten und zu Tode schockierten Blicke unserer Väter, als wir heimkehrten von der großen Fahrt und noch vieles mehr. Vergiss deine Freunde nicht und bewahre ihr Andenken und das an ihre Taten.“ Er schloss die Augen. Sein Atem ging langsamer.

  Legolas senkte den Blick und weinte bittere Tränen. Dies war der schmerzlichste von allen Abschieden, fürwahr.

  Er spürte, wie ihm jemand tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Mein Sohn …“

  Legolas erhob sich und warf sich klagend in die Arme seines Vaters.

  Thranduil hielt ihn sanft und flüsterte ihm tröstende Worte zu. „Er war ein guter Zwerg“, sagte er leise. „Der beste, den ich jemals gekannt hatte, vielleicht sogar besser als so mancher Elb.“

  In diesem Moment kam Gandalf hinzu, um ebenfalls von Gimli Abschied zu nehmen. „Elb und Zwerg nannten sich Freund, etwas, das es so noch nie gab und es vielleicht auch nie wieder geben wird. Er war unter seinesgleichen ein Großer und noch mehr unter den Völkern Mittelerdes, nicht zuletzt durch diese seine letzte Tat. Wir haben die Pflicht, sein Andenken würdig zu bewahren.“

  Legolas trat erneut an die Liege. Er nahm Gimlis Axt, als letztes Andenken an seinen Freund. „So ist’s für mich eine bittersüße Heimkehr. Lebe wohl, Gimli Elbenfreund, treuester aller Freunde“, nahm er Abschied.


End file.
